


Homecoming

by barbella



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: Gen, It was directly written into the site from my smartphone, This is an homage To Robert Culp's Home to Judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbella/pseuds/barbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robinson and Scott were on a mission.  When Robinson gets back he receives some disturbing news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dedicated to the memory of Robert Culp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dedicated+to+the+memory+of+Robert+Culp).



Kelly never expected for so much time to pass. He was hoping for a well deserved vacation. He wanted to return and see them as a well man. He had longed to walk around the acreage as he had as a child. He wanted to have those memories to hang on to. He kept expecting to have the time to make new memories that would somehow erase the shackle that was on his ankle and the knife wound that was in his chest. But time has a way of slipping by, and with one crisis after the next requiring the services of team Domino, there was no opportunity for him to get back and properly thank those he loved most.

Scotty watched him as he walked the property. He could see the tension that was present in his friend. He knew the anger far too well. Scotty always relied on his family. But Kelly had no family to speak of except for his Uncle Harry and Auntie Alta. It was blind luck that he reconnected with them. It was through their help that they completed the mission. It was warm then; the sky was clear.

By the time he received word of their deaths, nearly two months had passed. There was no time for him to mourn. There was no family at the service; no one to cry over the bodies. All that remained were two simple headstones.

He walked toward the house and remembered the last time he was there. He had promised them he would return. He remembered chickens in the yard and Ignatz, the dog, constantly under foot. For something that started out on such a wrong note it had ended with the promise that he would return healthy and strong. He found himself unable to open the door knowing they were no longer there. He stood there immobilized with grief. His hands formed fists. He wasn't sure who he was angry with. He kept wondering why Gabe hadn't told him sooner. They were the only family he had left. 

When Gabe told him the news he didn't even bother to request time off. He needed to pay his respects to two of the best people he ever knew. They were the two constants in his life up to the time his mother died. Reconnecting with them had been a mixed blessing.

Scotty saw the look of rage in his partner's eyes, as he followed him out of the office. There was no way he was going to let Kelly face this alone. When the time came he would be there for his partner. He waited patiently looking for signs. He made the arrangements for them to be on the next flight. Now he watched his friend as he fought the grief./p>

Kelly found himself lost in a sea of memories. He thought about the times he spent there with his mother. He would remember the apple pie that his aunt would make; riding the horses his uncle owned. Memories flooded his mind of laying in the sun in the mown fields. He could almost touch his mother's hair and hear her laughter. For a moment he was lost in his memories. As a tear fell, he dropped to one knee. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw a tear slip from his partner's eye. He looked around once more. It was as if he was trying to take keep a picture of it for posterity. The farm had been sold and was waiting for probate to go through. Nearly everything from his childhood was gone. The sun was starting to set in a darkening sky and the leaves were turning color. The chill of autumn was setting in.

Kelly stood up and looked at the sky. He wished for rain. He was glad that they were buried on the hill. He went to their headstones And traced the letters with his finger. He resolved himself to the fact that he would never return. 

He was angry that informing him of their deaths was an afterthought. But he had to come to terms with that. The grief was too deep for tears.

Scotty stood waiting for his partner; waiting for some sign that he was ready to leave. Kel searched for some sign of hope in his eyes. Scotty put an hand on his shoulder and felt the resolve course through his muscles. Scotty said a silent prayer. He watched his partner walk up the hill. He allowed him this time alone. Scotty got the car and picked him up at the side of the road.

Kelly looked toward the farm one last time. He was reminded of his mother's death. He had thought he would never see the farm again, but he was wrong. He had never been so glad to see them again. He was also never so terrified for their safety. Yet things had managed to work out. 

Scotty pulled away slowly. They took one last look at the farm. Rain started to fall. Kelly looked out the side window, and put his hand on the glass. He felt His breath hitch A's he tried to stifle a sob. The solitude and sorrow consumed him. Scotty gripped him on the shoulder. He sped up the car leaving the farm behind


End file.
